


New York is a crowded place

by Jamazil



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamazil/pseuds/Jamazil
Summary: Ari is a BVA student who has a normal and happy live in New York,well, that's if you don't count the villain's attacks and the strange disappearance of her best friend Miles Morales.





	New York is a crowded place

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Well so this is an OC X Miles story because I'm that kind of person hahahaha, anyway enjoy the story!!  
> Pd: I'm sorry if there's anything bad written, English is not my first language, that's all.💙

It was another casual day at New York,well,as casual as a day in this city can be. I was about to get ready to go for breakfast when my roommate gave me the most amazing new. -What?Is pizza day at the cafeteria?This is amazing! I was jumping in happiness when I looked at my roommate-Wait,How do you know that? She laughed. -Well, being the president of the newspaper club has benefits. -Omg I have to tell Miles!-i ran to the door when Lia coughed,I turned to see her -¿What? -You're still in pajamas-i looked down and she was right,but in my defense I was very excited. I changed into my uniform and ran to Mile's room. -*knock knock*Miles?Are you there?-It took some time but he ended up opening the door.The poor boy was in pajamas and with bed hair,he looked very sleepy-Why are you in pajamas at this hour? -What are you awake at this hour?-he yawned and I had to hold back a cuckle,he was so adorable. -Miles,in an hour and a half we're going to class.What happened to you?-He rubbed his eyes and stood aside to let me in,when I entered I said hi to his roommate he just waved his hand while looking at the pc screen,then i sat on Mile’s bed. -I didn’t sleep very well-He said going into the bathroom to wash his face. -Again?Is the third night in a row,are you sure you’re fine?-He came out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his neck. -Yeah yeah,I’m fine.-I didn’t believed him but he didn’t wanted to keep talking about this i knew,so I decided to talk about what I came here for. -Well,I haven’t told you the news! When I woke up today Lia told me the best thing ever! -And that is?-I got up and walked towards to him. -Is pizza day! -Wow!Really?-He smiled,it seems like he was more awake now. -Yeah!So get ready Morales 'cause we have to go get breakfast!-i sat on his bed again and took a camic of Spider-Man between my hands,he was a great superhero in New York, unfortunately he died four months ago,but,a new Spider-Man showed up,which is great because this city has suffered many villain’s attacks,good thing Spider-Man has our back.I was lost in my thoughts when Miles coughed.I raised an eyebrow-What? -Well,I have to change so...-OH MY GOD!He was right! I got up immediately and ran towards the doors saying sorry as red as a tomato,in my defense I was so excited about the pizza and all that thing that well,forgot the part of change clothes in the “, getting ready” process.I just hope he didn’t noticed how red I was. After some time he left his room all dressed up and in his uniform and we went to eat.Usually the students have breakfast in the school’s cafeteria but I and Miles go to a cute little cafe near the building is like our nice way to start a school day.We sat there and i ordered my usual. -What did you ordered?I got a good plate of pancakes!-Before he could answer the waitress brought our food,she put my pancakes in front of me and a plate of bacons and egg and another dish of pancakes in front of Miles,I don’t know what he's been doing but he ate a lot more than usual,I didn’t care either because whatever it was,it has gotten him stronger.Then I realized a hand waving in front of me. -Ari?Ari are you here? -What?Oh yeah! -What where you thinking?-I blushed,a lot actually,but what did you expect? I was thinking about him!How the hell do I answer to that? -Well,you know...stuff-He seemed to believe it and we talked about class and other stuff,when we finished when left to school. Class was, boring as hell,I mean,I love Brooklyn Visions Academy but I prefer practice class over theoric class I think they’re more creative and interesting.The good thing is that it was finally lunch time and Miles and I were heading to the cafeteria. -Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!-Miles laughed at how I was jumping around the halls mildly singing and dancing towards the cafeteria, pizza made me very happy,every good memory I own has pizza on it,the day I turned ten when we moved to New York,my first day in the city,the first musical I ever saw on Broadway,my first day of class and of course,the day I met Miles. Whe got to the cafeteria and I ran to the line to get my pizza when I finally had it I waited for Miles to get his own and then we sat down on a table,I saw Lia and Mile’s roommate coming to us when the whole building shaked “To all the students,remain calm and go to the exit in order there’s a villain’s attack near the school!I repeat remain calm and go to the exit in order there’s a villain’s attack near the school!” -Really!?On pizza day!?-I yelled standing up, everyone was going to the exit so Lia took my hand and ran with me to the exit as well. -I guess lunch can wait! -Wait!Miles!-i looked all over the place but the guy was gone.All the students waited in the safe spot until Spider-Man came to the rescue and solved the deal.But Miles wasn’t with us and he didn’t appeared sooner either, Lia was telling me that he probably drifted for the group on the way put an that he was fine,but I was going nuts on the worry. A while after everything finished Miles finally appeared and I ran towards him. -Miles Morales!Where were you?!-I hugged him as tightly as I could.-You scared me to death you idiot.He cuckled and hugged me back. -Yeah,I know.I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo that was the first chapter!! Please let me know if you like it!  
> More coming up<3


End file.
